Un jour
by Hito-76
Summary: Une journée qui change tout… S.J


**Un jour **

**Résumé**: Une journée qui change tout…  
**Genre**: Romance S/J  
**Spoilers**: Courant saison 7  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi mais à la MGM…

*********************************

Elle ouvrit les yeux avec une merveilleuse sensation de bien-être. Aujourd'hui, tout lui semblait doux, même le bip répétitif de son réveil. Elle tendit cependant la main et après l'avoir éteint, étira doucement ses muscles, savourant la perspective d'une nouvelle journée. Elle n'était pas différente des précédentes, ni des prochaines à venir, et pourtant, tout avait changé.

_C'était elle. _

Elle sourit et ferma les yeux un instant, savourant cette certitude. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Seule cette vérité comptait.  
Se tournant vers son réveil, à peine consciente de l'heure déjà tardive qu'il affichait, elle décida cependant de se lever.  
Elle n'avait jamais remarqué la couleur des murs de sa chambre… Ils n'étaient pas d'un pauvre gris sans nuances comme elle l'avait toujours cru mais d'une jolie teinte qui tirait vers le bleu… Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte auparavant ?  
Après avoir enfiler un pantalon, elle prit ses affaires de toilette et se dirigea d'un pas léger vers les douches. Elle remarqua à peine les soldats sur son passage qui la regardaient avec un mélange de surprise et de curiosité.  
Etait-ce donc si étrange de la voir sourire ainsi, sans raison apparente ? se demanda-t-elle lorsque Daniel le lui fit remarquer une heure plus tard, en salle de Briefing. Il ne savait pas… Comment aurait-il pu ? Il n'y avait qu'elle pour en connaître la raison…  
Assise, les mains croisées sur la table de réunion, elle regardait le siège vide en face du sien. Vide pour le moment, mais pas pour longtemps. Il était toujours en retard… Elle sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite à mesure que les minutes s'engrenaient lentement, du plus en plus lentement tant son impatience grandissait. Enfin, elle entendit son pas familier et le vit apparaître, montant les marches quatre à quatre, les cheveux encore humides par la douche. Son regard croisa aussitôt le sien et s'adoucit à son contact comme par magie.  
Comment avait-elle pu douter, pendant toutes ces années de silence ? Il pouvait si bien cacher son jeu. Mais elle savait maintenant.

_C'était elle. _

Elle le regarda s'asseoir avec nonchalance, indifférent aux remarques agacées de Daniel sur ses retards continuels. Le Briefing commença enfin mais pour la première fois depuis des années, elle n'en écouta pas un mot. Un sourire sur les lèvres, le regard dans le vague, seulement consciente de sa présence en face d'elle, elle savourait cet instant. Seule sa voix parvenait à la tirer de sa léthargie, l'éveillant les quelques secondes où il prenait la parole de son timbre grave et profond. Un frisson la parcourait alors et elle se permettait un coup d'œil vers lui, observant ses mimiques lorsqu'il faisait une de ses blagues ou le pli soucieux sur son front lorsqu'il n'était pas d'accord avec son supérieur. Et parfois, elle croisait son regard et une chaleur douce l'envahissait… Ces yeux noisettes étaient si chaleureux. Car ils étaient toujours chaleureux lorsqu'il la regardait… Toujours. Maintenant elle savait pourquoi.  
Elle l'avait déjà su, en fait… Il le lui avait dit, indirectement, certes mais les mots avaient été prononcés. Et pourtant. Ça n'avait rien changé et au fil des années, elle avait senti qu'il s'éloignait d'elle. Il était de plus en plus distant, de plus en plus indifférent comme si tout cela n'avait jamais existé. Et elle y avait cru. Le cœur lourd, elle en était presque arrivée à penser qu'elle avait rêvé, qu'elle s'était leurrée… qu'elle seule aimait et souffrait.  
Elle avait même songé un instant qu'en croyant tenir à lui elle s'évitait ainsi le risque d'une rencontre hasardeuse. Et rencontre, il y avait eu mais maintenant… Elle était de nouveau libre depuis qu'elle savait…

_C'était elle. _

Le Briefing terminé, tous se levèrent et partirent se préparer pour leur prochaine mission. Encore sur son nuage, elle remarqua à peine le regard incertain et soucieux qu'il posa soudain sur elle lorsqu'ils se croisèrent dans le couloir. Elle venait de s'éclabousser par mégarde en se lavant les mains et riait encore de sa maladresse, son visage lumineux, irradiant de bonheur.  
En l'apercevant, elle lui sourit, mettant tout son cœur, mais cela ne l'en inquiéta que davantage. Il baissa la tête, re-vérifiant machinalement l'attache de son arme, silencieux, et tandis qu'ils passaient la Porte, leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau et restèrent accrochés l'un à l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils foulent une autre terre.

Sans un mot, ils se mirent en marche.

Les yeux émerveillés, plus réceptive que jamais à ce qui l'entourait, elle écoutait cependant d'une oreille distraite les propos passionnés de Daniel. Comme aurait-elle pu ? Son cœur battait la chamade depuis qu'elle était réveillée et son attention était tournée toute entière vers l'homme devant elle. Son pas était ferme et assuré, mais il restait cependant en retrait et laissait à Teal'c la responsabilité de guider le groupe. Parfois il tournait la tête sur le côté, semblant écouter avec attention ce qui se disait dans son dos, particulièrement attentif à ses propos.  
Lorsque Daniel comprit qu'elle n'était pas concentrée, il tenta d'en savoir plus, surpris malgré lui par son sourire constant.  
_« Vous avez le visage d'une femme amoureuse »_  
Sans aucun doute.  
Elle baissa aussitôt la tête à cette remarque, consentante dans ce silence et ne sentit plus qu'elle ne vit l'homme devant elle se retourner pour observer sa réaction. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, il était de nouveau dos à elle mais son pas avait changé. Il semblait plus raide, plus lourd et elle en comprit la raison…

_C'était elle. _

Quelques minutes plus tard, arrivé à destination, le groupe se divisa pour vaquer à leurs occupations. Bien incapable de se concentrer sur ses analyses, elle se contenta donc de faire des prélèvements tout en appréciant l'air doux et le soleil montant, présage d'une journée lumineuse et agréable. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que son bonheur soit parfait. Elle marchait, le nez levé vers les montagnes qui dominaient la vallée. Un raclement de gorge lui fit cependant reprendre ses recherches. Daniel devenait un peu trop curieux.  
Elle jeta alors un coup d'œil vers son supérieur. Il se trouvait à quelques dizaines de mètres d'elle et détourna aussitôt la tête lorsqu'il la vit regarder de son côté. Elle sourit malgré elle. Il s'inquiétait de connaître les raisons de sa bonne humeur et mettait certainement cela sur le dos d'un inconnu… Bien sûr, il ne savait pas…  
Elle l'observa, s'éloignant d'eux puis s'adossant lourdement à un arbre, la mine sombre. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle aurait tellement aimé le rassurer.  
Pendant quelques minutes, il resta immobile, les yeux dans le vague puis il finit par plonger sa main dans la poche avant de sa chemise. Elle cessa aussitôt de respirer, ses gestes en suspend… Puis tandis qu'il ressortait sa main, avec « elle » entre ses doigts, Sam sentit une chaleur intense envahir son corps.

_C'était elle… _

C'était elle, qu'il regardait. C'était sa photo qu'il avait dans cette poche. Elle le savait. Elle l'avait découverte la veille au soir, à l'intérieur de sa chemise oubliée dans le vestiaire mixte. Se retrouvant seule, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de regarder le fameux polaroïd qu'il cachait jalousement. Elle savait qu'il le mettait là et s'était toujours demandée avec une pointe de jalousie qui pouvait être sur cette photo. Lorsqu'elle avait découvert son propre visage, ses yeux s'étaient aussitôt embués sous l'émotion. C'était elle qu'il regardait sans cesse, lorsqu'il croyait que personne ne faisait attention à lui…  
Le cœur battant la chamade, elle finit par se redresser et s'avança vers lui, ne sachant trop ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Elle avait juste besoin d'être à ses côtés, de sentir sa présence. Lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle venait vers lui, il remit d'un geste indifférent la photo dans sa poche, avant de se tourner vers elle.

- Carter ?

Elle sourit simplement et s'adossa à l'arbre auquel il était lui-même appuyé. Un peu surpris par son silence, il ne dit cependant rien… Une douce complicité s'instaura et chacun put apprécier la présence de l'autre, savourant la tranquillité du moment. Jack finit cependant par se tourner vers elle. Elle sentait son regard posé sur son visage. Il l'observait cette fois-ci sans gêne et elle sourit imperceptiblement, le cœur chaud. Fermant un instant les yeux pour calmer son trouble, elle finit par lever les yeux vers lui. Ils se regardèrent en silence puis Jack se détourna.

- Alors vous êtes amoureuse ?

Sam sourit.

- Oui… répondit-elle, lumineuse.

Il acquiesça simplement, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

- Tant mieux. Je suis heureux pour vous.

Elle se tourna vers lui et accrocha son regard. Il était le plus neutre possible, un gentil sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle le lui retourna alors, avec toute la chaleur dont elle était capable. Il en fut profondément troublé et certainement blessé. La voir si heureuse devait lui arracher le cœur. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose.

- Vous ne me demandez pas comment il est ?

A ces mots, il se détourna en fronçant les sourcils. Elle vit sa mâchoire se serrer tandis qu'il cherchait à se contrôler. Il mit quelques secondes à reprendre contenance.

- Eh bien, allez-y. Parlez-moi de lui. Vous le connaissez depuis longtemps ?  
- Plusieurs années, oui.

Comme elle se tut, il leva un sourcil interrogateur, attendant qu'elle poursuive, espérant secrètement qu'elle ne le fasse pas. Et elle ne le fit pas. Elle avait le sentiment d'être bloquée. Comment lui avouer qu'elle parlait de lui ? Qu'il n'y avait que lui ?  
La voyant se rembrunir, il soupira… Elle devait être déçue par son manque évident d'enthousiasme.

- Et… Il ressent la même chose pour vous?

Sur ces mots, elle sentit son cœur s'affoler. C'était sa chance.  
Elle se tourna donc vers lui et accrocha son regard.

- C'est à lui de me le dire.

Comme elle le regardait avec une insistance peu équivoque, elle le vit se figer, incrédule puis comprenant enfin, il se redressa, troublé... Mais il se reprit cependant très vite, le visage soudain soucieux, comme s'il doutait d'avoir bien entendu…

- Vous devriez le lui demander, dit-il alors, cherchant confirmation.  
- C'est ce que je suis en train de faire.

Cette fois-ci, les choses étant parfaitement claires, il se détourna, mais un léger sourire barrait son visage. Elle l'observa en silence… Son torse se soulevait à une vitesse excessive et contrastait avec l'expression tranquille qu'il arborait. Ses mains se crispèrent soudain dans ses poches pour finalement se détendre tandis qu'un soupir presque imperceptible franchissait ses lèvres entrouvertes.  
Il resta silencieux un long moment, son regard perdu dans le vague. Sam, un peu déçue, comprit qu'il ne rajouterait rien. Il n'y avait rien à rajouter. Elle se redressa alors puis commença à s'éloigner afin de reprendre ses prélèvements.

- Carter… entendit-elle soudain derrière son dos.

Elle se retourna, la respiration courte, incertaine de ce qui allait suivre. Il était toujours appuyé contre l'arbre et la fixait de son regard chaud et pénétrant.

- Restez… dit-il seulement.

Sam sentit son cœur se réchauffer et les yeux baissés, fit demi-tour et le rejoignit. Sous sa directive, elle se laissa choir à ses côtés et ils se sourirent timidement, adossés au tronc massif de l'arbre. Assis côte à côte, si proches que leurs épaules se touchaient, ils restèrent ainsi un long moment avant que Jack ne se décide à rompre le silence.

- Sait-il la chance qu'il a ?

La jeune femme sourit, son cœur battant toujours plus vite.

- C'est moi qui ai de la chance…

Leurs mains se frôlèrent alors en une caresse timide, hésitante puis se nouèrent enfin l'une à l'autre.  
C'était une journée qui ne devait pas être différente des précédentes, ni des prochaines à venir, et pourtant, tout avait changé…

**FIN**


End file.
